Kouhey
Kouhey (鋼兵) is an who often screams in his covers and is able to hit relatively high pitches without straining his voice. He also commonly includes chants and other passionate phrases whenever he sings fast-paced songs. His style is often described as "fiery," and comments in his covers are made red and often reference fire, such as "bring the water" or "smoke is coming from my computer". He is also particularly renowned for his covers of high-paced electro and rock songs, such as the 'Night' series by samfree, or songs by kemu or Last Note.. Kouhey also uploads original VOCALOID songs under the name TanktoP (タンクトッP), but is far more famous as an utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Kingdom # Member of Smiling★Lovers # Member of Team KY with Yamadan # Nico Ni Kouhaku (Released on December 09, 2009) # Nico Ni Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2012) # Kiss of Voice (Released on April 17, 2011) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) # Utattemita Anison Akiba Koubou Website (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-Pop (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-POP SPEED (Released on June 04, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Incomplete) (2009.01.07) # "HEATS" (JAM PROJECT) (2009.01.15) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.12) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.03.03) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2009.03.14) # "Subete ga Owatteshimau Mae ni" (Before Everything Comes to an End) (2009.03.21) # "Migikata no Chouno" (Migikata no Chou) (2009.04.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Live action ver.- (2009.04.14) # "GLARING" (Original) (2009.05.03) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.12) # "heavenly blue" (2009.05.17) # "You Get To Burning" (Martian Successor Nadesico OP), "Dream Shift" (Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh OP), "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP), "Neppuu! Shippuu! Cyber Star" (Super Robot Taisen OP), "King Gainer Over!" (Overman King Gainer OP), "Meikyuu no Prisoner" (Super Robot Wars O.G. OP), "SKILL" (Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 OP) (Robot Anime Medley) (2009.05.26) # "Dangan Groove!" (2009.06.02) # "Neppuu! Shippuu! Cyber Star" (Super Robot Taisen OP) (2009.06.05) # "In Memory of Mitsuharu Misawa" (2009.06.15) # "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.02) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.08.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.08.17) # "Jiko Ken'o" (Self-Loathing) (2009.08.18) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.09.12) # "Koi no Hoi-Hoi Chahan" (2009.11.02) # "Kurumi ☆ Ponchio" (2009.11.10) # "Desire" (2009.11.14) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" (2009.11.18) # "Miki Miki Romantic Night" (2009.12.05) # "Ash Heart" (Original with Re:nG) (2009.12.19) # "Love Atomic・Transfer" (2009.12.24) # "Imitation" (2010.01.20) # "Albino" (2010.01.26) # "Sweets or Dreams" (2010.02.15) # "only my railgun" (2010.02.20) # "Saikyou no Kan Kettei Sen" (2010.03.08) # "Smiling" -+゜・。 ～ Seventeen Colors ～ 。・゜+- (collab) (2010.03.12) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.19) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.24) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" (2010.08.21) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.10.04) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" (2010.10.25) # "Piko Piko Legend of Night" (2010.12.10) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.12.18) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2011.02.11) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Not Really Leaving Yet) (2011.02.20) # "Saisei" (2011.03.25) # "Speed" feat. Kouhey and Machiya (2011.04.21) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.09) # "Hacking to the Gate" (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ OP) feat. Kouhey, Yuge, Yamadan, KOOL, taiga, and Taiyakiya (2011.07.24) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "IA IA ★ Night of Desire" (2012.02.01) # "Invisible" (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.12) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Kouhey, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Seriyu, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.11) # "Anime Song Medley" (2012.05.25) # "Sayonara Lechenaultia" (2012.06.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, So Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.10) # "NEETGENERATION" (2012.10.19) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.22) # "Christmas Hitori Bocchi" (Christmas All Alone) (2012.12.10) # "Rolling Girl" -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhey and NoB (2013.01.05) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhey and nabe (2013.01.29) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2013.02.08) # "WAVE" (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Internet Karaoke Man" (2013.03.22) # "Reincaranation" (2013.03.28) # "Tsuyoku, Motto Chikara wo" (2013.04.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero, and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.03) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) (2013.05.05) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Aside from singing, Kouhey also plays guitar and composes his own songs. * His Blood type is O. * He likes spicy dishes and sake. * He doesn't like Shiitake. * Sometimes gives tribute to other famous utaite within his own performances, such as Glutamine's chants, as seen on a recent live performance. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Official Website * Profile at Avex Network Category:Producers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Nico Kingdom Category:Smiling★Lovers